Luna de Miel in Argentina
by MARSONBRIEF
Summary: Luego de haber ido para su cumpleaños a Argentina y haber conocido un poco de aquel bello País Yura se quedó con ganas de más y por ello en un principió pretendía celebrar su boda allí, pero finamente decidió dejarlo para su luna de miel, porque así sería más interezante.


Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un nuevo oneshot Pliroy y continución de "Cumpleaños in Argentina" este fanfic tambien participa del #JJStyleWeek #Cumpleaños, aunque la imagen tiene nombre aún así lo diré, la imagen de la boda es de Sora Vasconcelos (Sorata) quien la hizo especialmente para este fic. Gracias Sora!, así que nada, aquí les dejo el fic, para que puedan Leerlo.

Yuri estaba completamente feliz, una que volvieron de Argentina, Jean le había propuesto matrimonio, así que tenía más o menos cuatro meses para decidir toda la boda, ya que Yuri deseaba tener una fiesta de bodas en Argentina porque quería casarse allí, pero luego de pensarlo bastante supo que no iba a poder ser, ya que iban a casarse a Canadá porque era un capricho de Jean, pero aun así quería ir a argentina. Por un momento se le ocurrió que podían hacer la despedida de solteros, pero al hablar con su tonta amiga Mila esta quiso que Yuri estuviera rodeado de mujeres y que los hombres estuvieran con Jean y obviamente para el rubio eso no era divertido ya que... ÉL NO ERA UNA MALDITA MUJER COMO PARA RODEARSE DE ELLAS. La pelirroja luego de burlarse un poco del pobre decidió sugerirle que entonces hicieran una despedida de solteros juntos, aunque quizás fuera a ser aburrido estando los dos juntos, pero al menos sonaba más normal que el estar rodeado de mujeres, así que terminó aceptándolo con verdadero gusto, prefería hacer una pre fiesta de bodas antes de tener que estar rodeado de mujeres locas, el sexo femenino lograba asustarlo a veces.

Gracias a la ayuda que le brindaron los padres de JJ pudieron organizar todo en el más magnifico de los secretos, aunque desde que volvieron de Argentina no hay momento en el que dejen sus manos quietas.

—Mmm ahhh Jeannn— gimió el rubio mientras arañaba la espalda de su futuro esposo— Dios! Eres tan bueno Jean ahhh

Yuri no podía contenerse, cuando lo hacía con Jean –cosa que hacían todos los días luego de aquella primera vez- se convertía en su "Zorrita Rusa" como solía decirle Mila, pero es que el canadiense se cargaba un paquete bastante importante en sus pantalones y ni que decir cuando lo ponía en acción, ¡Dios! Era una completa delicia y él era el único que tenía la oportunidad de sentirlo en todo su esplendor, además el cuerpo de su futuro esposo era tan marcado, sin dudas un revienta ovarios como le decían las mujeres; y demonios si no amaba escuchar como aquellas se llenaban la boca hablando de su hombre, después de todo ellas JAMÁS iban a tenerlo.

—Demonios Yura Ahh— Gruño Jean al sentir como el menor lo apretaba en su interior—Aún después de tanto Ahh eres igual de estrecho que en el pasado.

Dicho esto, observo como el rostro de su amado se volvía rojo al límite y es que él amaba verlo sonrojado y más aún cuando era él quien lo dejaba sin palabras. Desde que lo conoció y empezaron a tener algo es un detalle que nunca cambió en el rubio, de la boca para afuera podía ser malditamente sensual pero cada vez que el mayor le avanzaba este se ponía completamente rojo y sus nervios aparecían demostrando su inocencia; ahora no poseía tal inocencia, pero aún era penoso, motivo por el cual no se atrevió a decir más nada y solo se mantuvo gimiendo hasta que sintió que enloquecía, él orgasmo de Jean estaba cerca, lo podía sentir, por lo que no aguantaría mucho más, pero no iba a acabar solo, no sin llevarse con él a aquella delicia rusa, por ello tomo el miembro del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo duramente para que este no pudiera contenerse demasiado y comenzó a envestirlo con intensidad buscando hacer llegar a Yuri unos momentos antes que él y cumpliendo su cometido. Para Jean no existía cosa más hermosa que ver al menor envuelto en placer gracias a su cuerpo.  
Minutos después y ya ambos calmados sale de su interior y lo abraza hacia sí para poder taparlos a ambos y poder dormir. El rubio se acurruca en sus brazos obteniendo comodidad y dejándose caer en un sueño profundo.

Los meses avanzaron rápidamente y Yuri fue perdiendo interés en hacer algo en Argentina, era un lindo país, pero no estaba seguro de llevar a ambas familias y amigos hasta allí, era algo que prefería más disfrutarlo solo con Jean y nadie más. Entonces se decidió, en lugar de boda o despedida de soltero sería mejor su luna de Miel en Argentina, así que busco por internet y comenzó a anotar lugares turísticos, en Mendoza los viñedos y el Aconcagua, En Misiones las Cataratas del Iguazú y para finalizar en Córdoba las siete cascadas y mina claveros.

Al visualizar el mapa estuvo pensando en que orden irían a recorrer, decidiendo que irían primero a ver las cataratas, luego sería las 7 cascadas y Mina clavero, por último, en Mendoza lo llevaría a visitar los viñedos y el Aconcagua, Todo esto siendo guiados por aquella amiga Argentina, que habían hecho cuando fueron allí, tanto Yuri como Jean se habían mantenido en contacto con ella así que Yuri al estar hablando con ella en ocasiones pasadas supo que ella conocía estos lugares y por ello los tomo como lugares para conocer en su luna de miel, igualmente le pidió a Jazmín absoluto secreto ya que Jean no sabía absolutamente nada, lo único que el canadiense sabía era que iba a casarse muy pronto y eso solo porque sus padres estaban como locos buscando todo para la boda, incluso lo habían llevado a comprar el traje que usaría y le prohibieron aumentar de peso, no fuera a ser que luego el traje no le quedara por comer de más.

El canadiense había estado un poco estresado ya que sus padres estaban cuidando demasiado de su alimentación y de sus ejercicios. Debía admitir que extrañaba ir a comer con su futuro esposo a algún lugar de comida rápida, como acostumbraban cada fin de semana. Por otro Lado, había visto al rubio hablando mucho por sus redes sociales y eso le causaba un poco de celos, por lo que cada vez que podía le quitaba al rubio el móvil o la computadora y se lo comía a besos, a pesar de saber cómo terminaba esa guerra de besos y la verdad no le molestaba.

Casi sin que lo notaran los días pasaron hasta que él gran día llego. El canadiense era ayudado a vestirse por su padre, ya que según ellos no sabía escoger entre buenas corbatas.

Por otro lado, su madre ayudaba a su amado en otra habitación ya que no debían verse por la vieja superstición de que no se debe de ver a la pareja con él traje de boda ya que es de mala suerte.

—Espero que todo salga bien Nathalie ¿estás segura de que no sospechara nada de lo que sucede? — el rubio estaba ansioso había estado planeando todo el secreto buscando que Jean no sospechara y más de una vez temió que lo descubriera cada vez que le robaba la computadora o el celular, pero este solo se encargaba de comerlo a besos y acabar devorándolo por completo.

—Tranquilo cariño, sé que mi hijo no sospecha nada, está ansioso y nervioso, como si temiera a que fueras a huir —comento la mujer entre risas— la luna de miel será todo un éxito ya lo verás.

—Eso espero, eso espero — comentó mientras seguía dejándose mimar, ya que mientras que lo peinaban y lo vestían, él solo se dejaba hacer.

— ¡Jean! ¡Tranquilo! ¡No te comas eso! — gritaba su padre desde la habitación en la que estaban y perfectamente se escuchaba hasta donde estaba la del rubio.

Este se encontraba comiendo un chocolate ya que sentía que de los nervios su glucosa había bajado y se sentía fatal, trataba de estar tranquilo mas no podía, temía que su amado rubio estuviera arrepintiéndose y quisiera irse antes de la boda, sabía que su Yura no era así, pero como todo novio era lógico tener ese miedo o al menos eso le dijo su padre.

Luego de un rato la boda dio comienzo, al ver que llegaba Yuri hasta el altar donde estaba él, sonrió embelesado pues su pareja se veía bastante bien y eso le encantaba. Al llegar a su lado se tomaron las manos y el rubio pudo sentir como el mayor apretaba su mano como queriendo asegurarse de que no huiría.

—Tranquilo Jean, estoy aquí no voy a huir— Le susurró mientras sonreía tiernamente.  
—Nunca creí que fueras a huir— le respondió, aunque ambos sabían que eso no era cierto, pero el rubio no iba a decir nada.  
La boda comenzó y oían atentamente las palabras del juez de paz, Jean acariciaba la mano de Yuri con su dedo pulgar tiernamente haciendo que el rubio sonría un poco ya que notaba que lo hacía como para trasmitirse paz para cuando los votos llegaran, pero de nada le sirvió ya que llegado el momento el canadiense temblaba como una hoja.

—Tranquilo amor— dijo en rubio mientras sonreía, pero es que no lo podía evitar, le daba demasiada ternura ver al canadiense, así como tan vulnerable—Di los votos, así... seremos esposos por fin— aquella última frase la susurro solo para él viendo como el mayor agradecía con la mirada y tomaba parte de su calma.

— Yo Jean Jacques Leroy me entrego a ti Yuri Plisetsky, mi Yuratchka, mi Yura— el que pusiera tantos apodos hacía que el rubio se pusiera nervioso—En este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo ser un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo—le guiña el ojo dándole a entender al rubio que gozara de más de una forma, cosa que hizo reír al rubio, no porque fuera demasiado gracioso sino por nervios—Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento y hasta la eternidad. —terminada esta frase tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda del rubio.

— Yo Yuri Plisetsky me entrego a ti Jean Jacques Leroy, mi idiota— el mayor hizo un puchero y el rubio rio, cosa que lo hizo perderse un poco con lo que debía decir, pero luego se recuperó—En este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo ser un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas, pero no te dejaré ganar el oro . — Todos los presentes rieron al igual que el esposo canadiense— Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento y hasta la eternidad. —terminada esta frase tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano derecha del pelinegro.

Una vez que el juez de paz los declaro casados, Jean lo levanto en brazos y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a hacer la salida del altar, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle, el cual Yuri se encargó de completar, lo tomo con una mano por la nuca y con la otra por la mejilla uniendo sus labios en un delicado beso.

Así mismo paso la ceremonia y la fiesta comenzó, Michelle Crispino se encontraba realmente sorprendido por ver al canadiense casado y es que muy secretamente sentía algo por este, así como Otabek y Seung, ellos tres se habían disputado hace un tiempo atrás el amor del canadiense, o así fue hasta que cierto rubio ruso debuto como Senior y de repente el canadiense no veía a nadie más que a aquella hadita seductora. Después de eso, fue el idiota de Emil quien estuvo a su lado dándole apoyo y aunque deseaba negarlo estaba empezando a sentir algo por aquel idiota checo, por Su parte Otabek y Seung encontraron consuelo el uno en el otro, aunque para el italiano era completamente extraño imaginarse a esos dos teniendo cualquier tipo de conversación.

La fiesta trascurrió y llego el momento en que la pareja bailara el vals, lo habían ensayado, maldita sea, lo habían ensayado demasiado, pero llegado el momento fue Yuri quien entró en pánico ya que el 3x2 del vals lo mareaba un poco y temía hacer el ridículo en su propia fiesta de matrimonio, por ello, Jean lo sujeto bien por la cintura y lo acercó a él.

— Deja que yo te guie Yura, todo estará bien— le susurro suavemente en el oído, a lo que el rubio asintió y respiro hondo buscando calmarse.

Al principio los pasos de Yuri eran bastante mecánicos, pero luego se fue adaptando y le fueron saliendo más normalmente para terminar agarrando el ritmo que Jean le indicaba.

— Lo hice Jean... estoy bailando el vals— susurro el rubio emocionado de haberlo logrado, ya que era la primera vez que lo podía bailar, aunque su sonrisa se borró al ver como alguien- que no llegaba a ver- llamaba la atención de Jean para bailar con él y su esposo se hizo a un lado dejando ver quién era— ¡Abuelo! —exclamó feliz.

—Mi Yuratcha, estás hermoso hijo— el rubio se sonrojo ante las palabras de su abuelo—Por favor se muy feliz cariño y si ese idiota hace algo que te lastime me avisas... o le lanzas con tus patines, solo asegúrate de que el filo este bien afilado y apuntando a dónde quieres dar— le guiña el ojo cosa que hace que su nieto se carcajee.

Después de bailar con su abuelo fue Mila quien reclamo un baile con él, pero la maldita vieja pervertida no hacía más que tirarle indirectas sobre la luna de miel y que debía follárselo en el avión, ya que como no era virgen no le dolería tanto recibirlo, eso hizo que su mente se nublara un poco y cometiera errores al bailar, la pelirroja se moría de risa al ver lo que había provocado en su amigo.

—Tranquilo tigre, solo fue un comentario, no era para que te pongas tan nervioso—volvió a reír al ver como este la fulminaba con la mirada.

El momento de cortar el pastel llego, para este entonces Yuri tenía el traje y la camisa arremangadas, la corbata desarreglada y ya se había molestado más de una vez con Mila por criticarlo por llevar corbata de animal print.

FLASHBACK

—Yuri, de verdad, ¿No pensaste que una corbata animal print con un traje blanco quedaría horrible?  
—Cállate Vieja bruja, es MI BODA y me visto como quiero, además el animal print nunca queda mal ni pasara de moda.

—Sí, si te vistes para tu boda y no me digas vieja bruja—conteniendose de no levantarlo en el aire y arrojarlo sobre alguien.

—¡Cállate! Tu no entiendes nada— dijo el rubio enojado— Es mi esposo el que tiene una línea de diseño de ropa no el tuyo, que dicho sea de paso... NO TIENES— dicho esto se fue echando humo.

Esa tonta de Mila nunca iba a entender su amor por el animal print, fue justo en ese momento que desacomodo un poco su corbata, ya de un momento a otro sentía que le apretaba y lo axficciaba; y para completar la escena vino Jean a buscarlo para cortar el pastel, sin siquiera notar las fachas de su esposo y es que para el canadiense Yuri siempre se veía explendido.

FIN FLASHBACK

Así la fiesta fue pasando hasta que llegó la hora en la que tenían que irse de viaje para la luna de miel.

La verdad Jean había juntado bastante dinero para llevarlo a viajar por el mundo. Mas ni tenía en cuenta que en el aeropuerto su ahora esposo ya había tomado una decisión. Pago los boletos a lo que parecía ser algún país de América, mas no sabía cuál exactamente.

—No me veas así Jean, ya pronto verás a donde vamos tú cálmate— rio al ver el puchero que el mayor hacía ya que desde que le propuso matrimonio casi no se había hecho cargo de nada ya que el rubio planeo todo en secreto— Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños mi amor — le dio un dulce beso, gracias a dios aquí en Canadá no había tanto problema con los homosexuales como sería en Rusia.

— Es que tú y mis padres me han ocultado varias sorpresas — corresponde el beso y al alejarse le muerde él labio. — gracias amor...

—Por supuesto que íbamos a ocultar las cosas, sino no sería sorpresa, tontito— entrelazo sus dedos con los de su amado y fueron con sus equipajes a tomar el avión y a sentarse en sus lugares.

— Es un poco injusto— tomo las maletas y fue junto al menor a acomodarse con él en los asientos.

—¿Injusto por qué? tú me sorprendiste para mi cumpleaños y tomaste decisiones sin consultarme ¿Entonces? estamos en lo mismo— apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

— Eso es cierto— le acaricia la cabeza con ternura y le deja un besito en la misma. — pero era tu cumpleaños... No tu luna de miel

—Y hoy es tu luna de miel y TU cumpleaños, así que vale — dijo para luego liberar una dulce carcajada.

— Eres cruel— ríe levemente.

Lo observa reír y sentía que su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo, era él quien había puesto aquella sonrisa en su esposo y eso le parecía sumamente sensacional.

—Te amo demasiado Jean —susurro inconscientemente y luego un gran sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas ya que él no era de decir semejantes cursilerías en pleno día o cuando estaban llenos de gente, pero simplemente sus labios lo traicionaron y al ver como la sonrisa del mayor se volvió engreída solo dijo— ¡Cállate idiota y duérmete, no digas nada! —grito y se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventanilla.

Jean río otro poco y lo abrazo por los hombros. Luego le giro el rostro hacia donde estaba y le beso con ternura y mucho cariño.

— Te amo mucho, mucho más... — susurro contra sus labios a lo que el rubio volvió a besarlo una vez más y luego se acomodó en su pecho dispuesto a utilizarlo como almohada por el resto del viaje.

Le hizo unos cuantos mimos hasta que comenzó a quedarse dormido y luego él también se durmió junto a su locura rubia.

Las horas pasaron y recién cuando se escuchó por los altavoces que dentro de poco aterrizarían fue que el rubio abrió los ojos muy lentamente

— Por fin hemos llegado— murmuro el rubio

— Dios... Nunca había tenido una siesta tan larga. — se estiro un poco ya cuando habían aterrizado

— No quiero levantarme aun, pero el asiento se volvió incómodo y ya me duele el trasero— comento entre dormido.

— Si quieres puedo sobarte el trasero— le guiño el ojo sonriendo de forma coqueta.

— jajaja me encantaría, pero eso cuando lleguemos a la cabaña, es demasiado temprano para empezar— Las idioteces que decía su novio, bueno mejor dicho esposo, casi siempre le hacían reír y cuando no... quería matarlo.

— Esta bien...— le abraza por la espalda y camina con él en busca de su equipaje.

— Espera, espera Jean, potya vamos por potya— comenzó a decir histérico olvidando que en esta ocasión no habían viajado con su gata, para no dejarla sola si salían.

—Yuri... Potya no vino al viaje — le abrazo con fuerza y no dejo que se moviera mucho.

— Ohh es verdad- suspiro aliviado al recordarlo- es que es la segunda vez que salgo sin ella y me es muy raro.

— Ya vi que te es bastante raro...— ríe levemente y se aleja para tomarle de la mano. — Aparte sería extraño venir con nuestra hija a una luna de miel.

— Bueno si, eso es cierto, pero conste que la deje solo porque el abuelo insistió en querer cuidarla— dijo mientras ve llegar su maleta animal print y jala al mayor con él para ir a recogerla.

Jean le sigue con una sonrisa y al ver las maletas de ambos las toma y comienza a andar junto al menor. Una vez fuera del aeropuerto Yuri recordó que no se habían tomado ninguna foto aún.

— Tomémonos fotos Jean- propuso ya fuera del aeropuerto.

— Un poco retirados para que salga él aeropuerto... — sonrió y comenzó a caminar para buscar un buen punto.

— Claro vamos — lo siguió para poder encontrar un buen lugar.

Al encontrar un buen lugar se acerca al menor para luego tomar la foto, el rubio sonríe mientras se apega al mayor con coquetería cosa que hizo que el canadiense luego de tomar la foto lo besara para tomar otra de esa manera, Yuri corresponde al beso sin querer contenerse y olvidando las fotografías, por lo que luego de varias fotos el canadiense se concentró en el beso. El rubio se sentía necesitado, por poco y se comía ahí nomás a su esposo.

— Mmm la cabaña... vamos... ya—hablaba entre besos.

— Ya... Quiero llegar...— succiono sus labios y termino por alejarse antes de comerse al rubio ahí.

Se apartó rápidamente y buscó el chofer que tuviera el cartel que dijera "familia Leroy Plisetsky", una vez que lo encontró sonrió y tomo la mano de su esposo.

— Allí... Vamos jean— lo llevaba casi a rastras mientras en la otra llevaba su valija.

Jean levaba las otras dos maletas que habían preparado y corrió junto al menor para llegar hasta el auto que tenía el cartel.

— Hola señor, nosotros somos la familia Leroy Plisetsky— le hablo en inglés al sujeto mientras señalaba el cartel.

— Muy bien, bienvenidos a Misiones, mi sobrina Jazmín me pidió que los llevara hasta la cabaña— dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta para que ambos subieran y les abrió el baúl del auto para las valijas.

Luego de subir las maletas al auto, sube él para acomodarse a un lado del rubio. Agradeció al hombre que le había abierto la puerta. Cuando la cerró se acomodó abrazándole por los hombros y se acercó a su cuello para lamerlo y besarlo de forma disimulada, pues por enfrente parecía que solo se estaba recargando en él. El rubio se sonrojo fuertemente y se quedó quieto, ya que no quería que el chofer se diera cuenta de cómo su marido le coqueteaba, o al menos eso parecía ya que por debajo le dio un pequeño pellizco para que entendiera que debía ubicarse y esperar, a lo que el mayor al sentir el pellizco se alejó haciendo un puchero pues le habían alejado de su entretenimiento. Yuri se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha ya que tenía un enorme sonrojo en su rostro y miro de reojo a su amado, terminando apoyado en su pecho.

El chofer al ver la escena solo sonrió y continúo manejando, eran una pareja divertida como había dicho su sobrina. Jean no podía quedarse quieto por lo que le acaricio la cabeza con ternura a su rubio y beso la misma mientras con su mano libre entrelazaba sus dedos con los del menor, este por su parte sonrió al sentir como el mayor lo mimaba y tomaba su mano, le encantaban aquellos detalles de su ahora marido.

Una hora más tarde estaban en la puerta de la cabaña y bajando las valijas.

— Que linda...— la miro sorprendido y agradeció antes de entrar rápidamente en ella.

— Jazmín realmente se esmeró en conseguirnos este lugar ¿No lo crees Jean?

— ¡Me encanto! ...— exclama alegre y miro todo por dentro encantado.

— A mí también ven, mira la cama— lo llamo estando aún más encantado y tirarse en la misma.

— Que chulada— le miro encantado y se recostó aun lado del menor.

— Esta cama es muy cómoda— comento entre risas mientras rebotaba en la misma.

— Y muy linda... Me encanta— se sienta y toma un cojín. Yuri lo mira mientras conserva una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y el mayor vuelve a hablar.

— Pero no tanto como tu— le mira coqueto y seguido ríe.

Al oír eso este se lanza sobre él y lo besa apasionadamente buscando desnudarlo, a lo cual el mayor corresponde el beso de igual forma mientras ayudaba al menor a desnudarse, Yuri le desabrocha la chaqueta y parte de la camisa para meter sus manos y acariciar su pecho, cosa que hizo jadear un poco al canadiense debido a sus manos frías, pero se deja hacer por el menor, luego de un rato entre besos decide quitarle él la ropa casi arrancándola.

— Mmm Jean — gimió luego de sentir como el mayor mordía por todos lados, aunque no se quejaba, pero debía "advertirle"- ¿si sabes que si lo hacemos ahora el matrimonio estará consumado y no podrás dejarme?

— Consumado?... Pero ya es un día después de la boda— le miro haciendo un puchero. — nunca te voy a dejar.

— Hasta que la pareja no se toman mutuamente la relación es solo de papel y palabra— lo besa— así será completo y te haré todas las escenas de celos que me plazcan— ríe.

— Desde que me enamore de ti... Estoy casado contigo— ríe un poco. — Las escenas de celos duraran poco porque te amo y te lo demostrare más de lo normal.

—Entonces consúmeme por completo ahora y para siempre.

Al oír eso el canadiense le da cortos besos mientras sonríe y lo abraza de nuevo, luego retoma con el juego de antes. Ahora el rubio se sentía más confiado al saber que esto ambos lo deseaban, por lo que pasaba sus uñas por el cuerpo del mayor dejando algunos arañazos.

— Yuri...— susurra entre besos y le acaricia las piernas para luego subir sobre él de mejor manera, dejando ahora al rubio acostado sobre la cama.

— Jean...— susurro de igual modo mientras enredaba sus piernas a las caderas del mayor, solo llevando puesto aun sus boxers.

— Te amo y quiero estar contigo... Siempre — susurra al agacharse y besarle el cuello mientras roza sus intimidades con un ligero vaivén, aquello hace estremecer al rubio y deja salir un leve gemido encantado.

— ohh jean... yo igual te amo, eres mi vida idiota— sonríe al decirle así ya que lo decía con picardía.

— Eres mi alma...— sonríe y baja sus labios a los pezones del chico para jugar con ellos.

— Ahh Jean — muerde su labio al sentir como el mayor mordía, succionaba e incluso lamía sus pequeños montículos llevándolo a un gran placer que le nublaba la razón.

Luego de unos minutos en aquel lugar, baja sus labios por el torso del menor hasta él resorte de su bóxer y lo bajo con sus manos para luego dar una lamida al miembro de este. El rubio sintió su parte inferior ponerse todavía más duro al advertir lo que pasaría a continuación, por lo que su esposo sonrió y siguió lamiendo su alrededor. Aun sabiendo que la anticipación a lo que fuera a venir lo tenía completamente a la expectativa de lo que pasaría luego, Jean jugo con el miembro del menor y seguido bajo su boca a la entrada del mismo, quien ni lerdo ni perezoso abre sus piernas de mejor forma para dejar que el mayor pueda lamerlo completamente mientras se estremecía.

— Yuri ¿Te gusta cuando hago eso? — le miro atento.

—sa ... sabes que si... no hagas preguntas tontas —menciono mientras se tapaba la cara.

— ¿Y que es lo que más te gusta que haga? — indaga burlón.

— mm ahhh... tu lengua... me enloquece.

— ¿Que quieres que haga con mi lengua? — muerde un poco su muslo.

—tu... Sabes q hacer— no quería decirlo, le daba demasiada pena.

— Si no me lo dices... Yo no sé que hacer.

— Eres un maldito pervertido... quiero que metas tu lengua en mi interior y que me saborees malditamente por completo — dijo sonrojado mientras tapaba su rostro ocultando su pena.

— Será un gusto— comienza a lamer su entrada con detenimiento.

Al rubio le daba pena hablar sucio, pero no le daba nada de pena gemir como una gatita en celo, es que eso era cuando estaba con el canadiense, una gata caliente. Jean introduce de la nada su lengua llenando el interior del menor con su saliva.

—Mmm que deliciaaa ahhh—Gimió Yuri al sentir como lo saboreaba.

Con una mano comienza a estimular su miembro mientras seguía con aquel delicioso trabajo en su cavidad, lo que hizo que el rubio levantara las caderas para que el mayor se acomodara mejor y él pudiera enterrar sus manos en la cabeza del mayor para que no se detuviera de lo que estaba haciendo. Jean rozó un poco con sus dientes en la entrada del menor para darle más placer mientras masajeaba sus testículos; aquello era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero al menor lo volvió loco de placer y movía sus caderas para sentir más, aunque el mayor no quiso hacerlo, lo haría cuando él quisiera y no cuando su caprichoso rubio lo demandará. Por ello aquellas mordidas las produjo un par de veces más cuando el rubio menos lo esperaba y es que ese era el sentido, si Yura no sabía cuándo llegaría o sí llegaría a repetirse lo tendría completamente expectante.

—Mmmm Jean ahhhh... detente... yo... también quiero...- el rubio intentaba decirle que él también quería darle placer, pero le resultaba difícil hablar e incluso pensar.

Sin embargo, Jean entendió lo que el rubio quería y se lo daría sin queja, por ello se separó de él e invirtió los papeles siendo él quien estaba ahora en la cama boca arriba y el menor sobre él.

—Has lo que quieras conmigo Yura, estoy todo a tu disposición.

El rubio no necesito saber más así que se deshizo de la poca ropa que aun portaba el canadiense- lo cual solo era su pantalón y boxers en el proceso- y descendió a aquel lugar que realmente deseaba comerse, aquel duro y firme pedazo de carne, por ello hizo a un lado su cabello y como si de una deliciosa paleta se tratara comenzó a lamerla y luego se la metió en la boca, donde mordisqueo, lamió y succiono mientras su cabeza se movía de arriba hacia abajo, a veces con lentitud y otras lo hacía rápidamente, como en venganza de las mordidas que su amado le había dado anteriormente, Jean por su parte trabo una de sus manos en la nuca del rubio mientras envestía con fuerza aquella cavidad tan caliente, su boca sin dudas era una completa delicia, pero nada le ganaba a aquel trasero que el rubio se cargaba, así que con su mano libre chupo sus dedos nuevamente y luego enterró dos de un solo golpe en el trasero de su amado, lo cual provoco que este terminara apretando los dientes y estos se clavaran apenas en su polla y vaya que era un músculo sensible, ya que lo sintió bastante, o era eso o los dientes del rubio eran filosos, sea cual fuere la cuestión no iba a quejarse ya que aquel momento de dolor le causo placer de alguna forma y solo bastaron unas cuantas succiones fuertes más y el mayor termino dejando su semilla en la boca de su adoración. Aquello tomo por sorpresa al rubio ya que el canadiense solía avisarle cuando estaba por correrse, pero esta vez no fue así y por poco y se atraganta con aquello, pero solo trago lo suficiente para no ahogarse y una vez lo saco de su boca sonrió malvado y abrió la boca, mostrándole al mayor que aún poseía su leche en ella, luego la cerro y trago lo más lento posible para que el mayor no pudiera ser capaz de perderse aquella acción que realizaba; Jean al ver aquello dejó salir una especie de rugido, para acto seguido tirarse como loco sobre su Yura y besarlo apasionadamente mientras quitaba sus dedos de él, para luego posicionarlo encima suyo, aquella mano que solía estar en la cabeza del rubio ahora era la que sostenía su polla, que en lugar de perder dureza luego eyacular aún seguía muy despierta para darle a su rubio lo que quería, pero Jean no sería el único en moverse, por lo que Yuri sujeto sus nalgas con ambas manos para de esa forma abrir mejor su cavidad y poder bajar más fácilmente sobre el miembro de su canadiense.  
—Yura, eres tan malditamente caliente—dijo el de piel canela, mientras el rubio iba bajando poco a poco sobre él.

—Tu... no te quedas atrás tampoco— exasperándose por su propia lentitud para tener a Jean en su interior, termino dejándose caer.

Aquello logró robarles un grito de placer a ambos, a Jean por la estreches y a Yuri por el tamaño, le fue un poco difícil recibirlo y ambos debieron esperar antes de comenzar a moverse, cuando Jean por fin estuvo listo fue Yuri quien lo sorprendió al empezar a rebotar sobre él en un movimiento lento y constante mientras llevaba sus manos a las ajenas y las entrelazo.

—Mmm ¡Dios, Yura! Tu estreches ahhhh, me enloquece.

—No... soy estrecho idiota, mmmm tu eres muy grande—Le rebatió, es que le daba demasiada pena que el mayor tuviera que recalcarle todo el tiempo lo de su cavidad.

—Me encanta Yura, me encanta ser tan grande y llenarte— sonrió de forma pervertida mientras unía sus caderas a los movimientos que este hacía.

El canadiense nunca iba a cansarse de repetir una y mil veces aquello y es que realmente amaba eso de su rubio, entre otras cosas por supuesto, pero en el plano sexual, sentir como lo apretaba era completamente una delicia; si bien no era lo único que le encantaba de su esposo, tampoco diría lo contrario.

Los gemidos de Yuri comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes a medida los movimientos de ambos crecían y es que así eran ambos cuando se unían, fuego pasión y pura candela, Jean ya no soportaba no poder tocar a su gatito, por lo cual deshizo aquel agarre de manos para poder llevar sus manos a las caderas de este y hacer más intensas y profundas sus envestidas, sin perder en ningún momento las expresiones en el rostro del menor, ambos estaban sumamente calientes, por lo cual sabían que no durarían demasiado. En un movimiento brusco Jean volteo nuevamente a Yuri dejándolo contra la cama mientras llevaba una de las piernas de este a su hombro, dejándolo abierto en un perfecto ángulo recto y de esa forma volvió las penetraciones menos intensas, pero logrando golpear aquel punto dulce que su rubio guardaba celosamente, haciéndolo gemir se placer mientras se auto masturbaba.

—Ahh Jean me voy a correr! —grito el rubio al sentir su orgasmo tan cerca.

—Hazlo...gatito...déjame verlo— Jean también estaba cerca, pero por nada del mundo iba a perderse de ver el rostro del rubio cuando lo llevaba hasta el universo.

—¡AHHH JEAAANNN! — El orgasmo fue enorme y exquisito, el cuerpo de Yuri se convulsionaba envuelto en una nube de placer y producto a ella, todo su interior se estrujo lo que hizo que una vez más Jean se corriera dentro suyo llenándole con su semilla.

Un rato después sale de su interior y se acuesta a su lado abrazándolo, Yuri lo mira y sonríe, estaba completamente satisfecho, Jean se acercó a él y comenzó una nueva serie de besos, provocando al rubio, ya que quería incentivarlo a hacerlo nuevamente y habría ganado si no fuera porque el rubio se resistió y lo separó un poco.

—Ya Jean, ya... no seas tan goloso— ríe

—Cállate, es tu culpa por ser tan delicioso, además, Es mi cumpleaños ¿No se supone que deberías mimarme? — dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

—Tu cumpleaños fue ayer Jean —ríe y lo besa levemente— La boda fue tu cumpleaños, esto es nuestra luna de miel.  
— No quiero, no lo acepto— adoptando actitud infantil— yo quería pasar mi cumpleaños con Yura, así que... como todo lo planeaste solito ahora me consentirás por mi cumpleaños.

Yuri ya se había enojado e iba a pelear con Jean a causa de una tontería pero al ver ese delicioso cuerpo tallado a mano, completamente delicioso, con aquel hermoso color chocolate decidió que se la dejaría pasar y lo mimaría como este quería, por ello se lanzó sobre él y volvieron a hacerlo una vez más en aquella cama, aunque Yuri no había venido desde tan lejos para pasársela en la cama, por ello se levantó para ir a darse una ducha y que luego salieran a pasear, solo no calculó que el mayor fuera a seguirlo al baño y terminaran haciéndolo nuevamente.

—Ya... Ya Jean, no seas, así... no vivimos de relaciones carnales, tenemos que comer, dormir, pasear, Es nuestra luna de miel, creemos recuerdos juntos.

Yuri por dentro estaba tentado a reír por las caras que ponía JJ, estaba siendo injusto y lo sabía, pero no por maldad, sino porque quería sorprender aún más a Jean, él había planeado el cumpleaños de JJ de esta forma para que su regalo fuera toda la luna de miel, pero no sería bueno que se la pasaran todo el día en la cabaña, de esa forma no lograría hacer nada divertido y eso no podía pasar. Jean a regañadientes termino aceptando y se cambió, no pudieron disfrutar demasiado del día por su libido, así que cuando salieron la noche ya había tomado partido, era una noche estrellada y muy linda, si bien hacía frío no era un frío tan grande como el de Canadá o Rusia, pero era algo lindo, lo único que le molestaba al pequeño rubio eran aquellas fanáticas -o al menos quería creer que eran fanáticas- del canadiense que le decían cosas que ninguno de los dos lograba entender del todo, aunque Yuri estaba seguro de que eran propuestas indecentes, por lo que el rubio se enojo e insultaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a ver a su hombre, por su parte Jean lo abrazaba y llenaba de besos buscando calmarlos.  
—Yura, no insultes, no todo el mundo entiende ruso de todos modos— Reía el canadiense al ver los celos del rubio puestos en acción.

—Pero ¿Por qué tienen que comerte con la mirada? ¿Por qué te tocan cuando pasan a nuestro lado y se hacen las disimuladas? ¿Por qué...? — no pudo seguir hablando ya que se vio silenciado por los labios de su esposo, quien lo beso dulcemente.

— No me importa Por qué me mira. Solo mi importas tú mi lindo gatito ¿Sabes? Quizás me miren porque tienen envidia de que te tengo a mi lado, quizás se preguntan ¿Cómo hizo ese idiota para tener semejando belleza a su lado? — Jean sonrió al ver como el rubio se sonrojaba ante las palabras de él, pero el hecho era que él realmente creía que lo miraban de pura envidia, por su delicioso esposo.

—Eres un idiota—fue lo único que este dijo mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y jalaba a Jean para que caminara más rápido.

El canadiense rio y por un momento se dejó jalar, pero debido al frio decidió caminar a su par para de ese modo poder abrazarlo y así fueron hasta el restaurante en el que comieron. La noche paso entre risas y peleas y a pedido de Yuri volvieron temprano a la cabaña ya que dijo que estaba muy cansado, lo que Jean no sabía era que a la mañana temprano lo haría madrugar, a pesar de que hacía un frío de muerte, Yuri quería salir; Jean hizo lo más que pudo para retenerlo en la cama, pero no hubo caso e incluso se llevó una patada en las costillas por no soltarlo.

— auch! ¿Por qué fue eso? Eres tú quien siempre quiere dormir de más — se quejó mientras se revolvía en la cama.

— Si, pero resulta que hoy no, así que saca tu sexy cuerpazo de la cama y levántate que tenemos que salir.

—¿Salir? —Preguntó curioso

—Menos averigua dios y perdona— fue lo último que respondió antes de irse al baño y dejar a Jean quien empezó a cambiarse rápidamente.

Yuri se dio una ducha rápida y luego preparo el baño para JJ al cual lo llevo casi a rastras ya que estaba "triste" porque no lo espero para bañarse juntos, por lo que se llevó otra serie de golpes hasta que lo soltó y se metió a bañar «Lo siento Jean, pero si entro ahí no saldremos jamás y no podremos ir a las cataratas» Pensaba el rubio mientras secaba su cabello y se ponía lindo.

Cuando Jean salió del baño Yuri ya lo esperaba con el desayuno, se notaba que el rubio tenía apuro, ya que por lo general siempre era al revés, él preparaba el desayuno mientras el rubio roncaba y levantarlo temprano era una pesadilla sin fin, eso significaba que el rubio tenía algo entre manos, pero no podía descifrar que. Se sentó a su lado y desayuno con él mientras hablaban de cualquier trivialidad, en más de una ocasión Jean intento sacarle información a Yuri de sobre que harían, pero este no soltaba palabras, una vez acabaron el desayuno Yuri jaló a su esposo sin darle tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de lavar las cosas que usaron para el desayuno.

—Apresúrate Jean

—Está bien gatito, no te alteres, solo dime ¿A dónde vamos? — cuestionó el canadiense aun queriendo saber más.

—Cállate y camina, ya casi llegamos.  
Y así, en completo silencio lo llevo hacía un helipuerto, viendo la cara de sorpresa del mayor, quien no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Subieron en completo silencio, ya que a Jean no le salían las palabras y Yuri no diría a dónde iban y solo cuando iban sobre volando las cataratas fue que el rubio hablo.

—Tarde pero seguro, Feliz cumpleaños mi amor— escuchó Jean por medio del intercomunicador que llevaban ambos.

—¿Qué es todo esto Yura? —Preguntó mientras veía una de las siete maravillas del mundo.

—Esto es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—Es hermoso Yura —susurro emocionado mientras iba tomando fotos desde el aire.

—Iba a llevarte a que las viéramos desde el puente, pero no lo hice para no cruzarnos con más locas que quieran manosearte.

Jean no pudo contener la carcajada que se le escapó al ver nuevamente al rubio celoso y se dedicó a disfrutar del paisaje mientras agarraba la mano de Yuri y la aferraba a la suya. El viaje duro aproximadamente una hora, era bueno que ninguno de los dos se descompusiera al volar, o si no habría sido realmente malo y se habría arruinado el viaje, al bajar Jean no pudo contenerse y corrió hacía Yuri tomándolo en brazos y girando juntos cosa que hizo sonrojar al rubio hasta las orejas ya que el piloto aún seguía allí viéndolos.

—Jean me estas mareando ya para de dar vueltas— se quejó, pero el canadiense lo ignoro, ya que sabía que daba vueltas peores cuando patinaba.

— ¡AH YURA TE AMO TANTO! —grito aun mientras giraban para luego detenerse poco a poco y comerle la boca de un beso.

—Esto... aún no termina aquí Jean— dijo el rubio luego de acabar el beso— Hay mucho más mientras dure nuestra luna de miel.

JJ no podía dejar de sonreír, su gatito era como la caja de pandora, lleno de sorpresas siempre y eso le encantaba.

~0~

Esta vez sí, al llegar a la casa Yuri no se negó a tirarse en la cama y hacerlo una vez más con JJ, si bien morían de ganas ambos de dormir ninguno quiso negarse de conocer Misiones, pero nuevamente los celos de Yuri no lo dejaban disfrutar demasiado y por si fuera poco las mujeres no solo le coqueteaban a JJ sino que también a él, Llegada la noche decidieron ir a bailar y fue aún peor, él estaba tranquilo tomando unos tragos con su amado y aparecieron unas chicas y se acercaron al rubio intentando sacarlo a bailar, en una de esas ocasiones acepto bailar con una de esas mujeres solo porque Jean lo convenció, pero acabo ese maldito baile cuando vio como dos malditas zorras atrevidas se sentaban sobre las piernas de su hombre, se dirigió hecho una furia hacía ellas y las habría atacado a ambas si no fuera porque Jean entendió sus atenciones y lo tomo por la cintura sacándolo del boliche.

—¡Esas malditas lo planearon todo! — gritaba furioso el rubio una vez fuera y atrapado en los brazos de su esposo.

—Cálmate Yura, por más que lo hayan planeado estamos juntos, nadie nunca nos separará— Jean miraba enternecido a su rubio quién a pesar de tener la mirada de un tigre hambriento, sus ojos llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas lo hacían ver realmente hermoso.

— vámonos Jean, no quiero seguir aquí, vamos a la cabaña.

—Yura, vayamos a comer a aquel restaurante ¿Quieres? Comeremos algo y luego volveremos a casa.

— ¿Y luego volaremos a Buenos Aires?

—¿A buenos Aires? Creí que querías volver a casa cuanto antes— lo vio fruncir el ceño y luego relajarlo.

—Es nuestra luna de miel y hay algo que quiero que hagamos allí antes de regresar— Por más que Yuri había querido recorrer otros lugares de Argentina sabía que no les iba a dar el tiempo por que debían volver a Canadá para comenzar a trabajar para las nuevas competencias— Será solo un día Jean, solo mañana y si quieres esa misma noche nos volvemos a Canadá.

Jean ya no refutó, se veía que Yura realmente quería hacer lo que sucedería allí y siempre y cuando viera a su rubio feliz entonces él también lo sería. Para tranquilidad de Yuri en el restaurante Jean pidió que les dieran una mesa privada y lo consiguió a cambio de 50 autógrafos que sería subastados y lo ganado en la subasta sería dado a entidades benéficas, pero Jean al enterarse de ello, en lugar de firmar 50 firmo 150 y como Yuri no quería quedarse atrás también firmo 150, le encantaba ayudar a Jean y este era realmente feliz cuando de ayudar se trataba.

—Eres Maravilloso Yuratchka, nunca hubiera pensado que harías algo así por mí— dijo orgulloso.

— N-No te confundas idiota, no lo hice por ti— su rostro se había vuelto a sonrojar— Lo hice por aquellos niños que los necesitan.

JJ Sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso a su amado, fue una velada Realmente hermosa y tranquila, aunque no les hicieron ningún descuento, ni por ser famosos ni por ayudarlos con la caridad, pero no importaba, si JJ estaba feliz ¿Quién no iba a estarlo?

La mañana siguiente y como ya tenían planeado viajaron a Buenos aires, solo pasarían el día allí y luego se volverían, pero Yuri tenía planeado algo muy sensual para su canadiense.

—¿tango? —Pregunto el mayor al encontrarse en frente de una escuela de tango.

—¿Qué Sucede? ¿Acaso Jean Jacques Leroy tiene miedo? — Preguntó mientras sonreía de lado.

—Eso nunca Gatito, entremos y Veamos quien lo hace mejor— Lo desafío y vio como los ojos de rubio brillaron en competitividad.

—Trato Echo, pateare tu trasero Leroy — aseguró.

— No hay trato si no hay apuesta gatito— Yuri puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo decir aquello.

—Está bien, ¿Qué apostamos?

—La apuesta será ver quién de los dos aprende más rápido a bailarlo y te propongo que si yo pierdo... — Se acerco a su oído y le susurro— Dejaré que Tú seas el activo una vez llegados a casa— Yuri se sonrojo fuertemente, siempre había querido estar, aunque fuera una vez en el lugar de JJ, pero el mayor siempre lo dominaba y terminaba como él quería.

—Está bien, pero si tú ganas... Entonces ya nunca más insistiré con cambiar los roles— JJ acepto y sonrió engreído.

Esa Misma Noche

—¡Eres un maldito desgraciado JJ! — gritaba el rubio enojado mientras salían de las clases de Tango— supiste Bailar todo este tiempo ¿No es así? Por eso hiciste esa maldita apuesta, sabías que ganarías y yo como un idiota Caí en tu trampa.  
JJ sabía que no debía reírse porque eso pondría aún más furioso a Yuri, pero al oírlo decir de que cayó en su trampa no lo pudo evitar y es que de hecho sí lo hizo.

—Lo siento, gatito, solo no quería desilusionarte, tú querías bailar tango y yo quería complacerte.

—¡Mientes! Eres un maldito mentiroso, solo te aprovechaste de mí— se quejó lagrimeando, a lo que Jean lo abrazo y lo consoló.  
— No peleemos bebe, no me gusta estar mal contigo ¿Sabes que haremos? Iremos a Mostaza y compraremos hamburguesas, ¡muchas! Para comer en el viaje o en casa ¿Te gustaría eso?

Yuri asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente y Jean sonrió, su niño era hermoso, aunque ya no fuera tan niño. Y así Fue, Jean compro alrededor de unas 50 hamburguesas para llevar con sus frituras y solo pidió 4 refrescos, era un pedido extraño, pero nadie iba a quejarse y Yuri... su sonrisa era lo mejor del mundo y más porque lo había perdonado por haberle hecho caer en su trampa.


End file.
